shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Lotacxa
Lotacxa is the het ship between Lotor and Acxa from the Voltron: Legendary Defender fandom. Canon Season 3 In “Changing of the Guard,” Lotor is engaged in a fight within the arena. Throk wants an uprising so he can take commanded of the Empire. Once Lotor defeats his opponent, he challenges Throk for the throne. Throk accepts. A short fight later, Lotor is victorious. He spares Throk's life. After a brave speech, Throk and other Galra pledge their loyalty to Lotor. As he does, Lotor's generals all stand up in stands holding a fist to their chests. Acxa looks down at Lotor with pride. Later on their ship, she happily greets him with respect. In “The Red Paladin,” Lotor and his generals are on a mission. When they have the leader down on the ground, he speaks to Lotor. Acxa quips back, “You dare speak to Prince Lotor?” Lotor tells her that this is "not how we treat our allies". As Lotor and the leader converse, Axca always had her gun pointed at the leader should he attack Lotor. Season 4 In “Begin the Blitz,” following the death of Narti, Ezor starts questioning her loyally to Lotor, she opens up a secure line with Axca. Axca is shaken up a bit, but her own loyalty to Lotor doesn't waver. When Ezoe brings up Narti, Axca says, "Enough! Lotor will protect us." Soon later, Lotor shows his generals the ruins of planet Daibazaal, where the making of a rift is nearly complete, so they can obtain an unlimited amount of quintessence. Seeing this, Acxa says, "I never doubted you, Lotor." Later on the other side the of the rift, Ezor and Zethrid are discussing what Lotor did to Narti. Acxa closes her eyes before silently walking up behind Lotor, shooting him with a stun gun, implying turning him to the Galra Empire. Once awakening from the stun, Lotor is handcuffed in a ship with Zethrid. He's able to dislocate his shoulders out of the cuffs before ejecting Zethrid into open space. He then flies off, leaving Zethrid, Exor and Axca flying close behind. Season 5 In “White Lion,” as they wait for Haggar, Zethrid and Ezor start speaking of replacing Lotor as emperor, taking out other Galra commanders and as well as taking their own nice spot of territory. Axca, fed up with their speak, is quick to say, “No one is replacing Lotor!” Season 6 In “The Black Paladins,” Despite what it seems, Lotor and Acxa are working together. When Haggar gives to the order to take him away, Acxa aims and fires her gun at her, then releasing Lotor from his restraints. Fanon The ship is more rare in fandom. This was due to many fans shipping the two with other characters. Although those that do ship them, ship based on Acxa being the most loyal of his generals, and being the one to have the most interactions with Lotor. On AO3 it is the eleventh most written ship for Lotor and the third most written for Acxa. Fandom FAN FICTION :Lortor/Acxa on FanFiction.Net : TUMBLR : Trivia * Out of all Lotor's generals, Acxa seems to be the most loyal and trustworthy. * She is formally the right hand of Lotor. Navigation